


Primroses

by delcatty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty/pseuds/delcatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glacia wants a glaceon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primroses

The matter is first brought to attention during an ordinary breakfast around the dining table in the kitchen of Ever Grande City.

“I want a glaceon.”

Wallace sent her a levelled look with a spoonful of oats halfway to his mouth. “You don’t have an eevee. How are you going to a get glaceon when you are not in possession of an eevee, Glacia? Hmmm?”

“I don’t care. I would like a glaceon, please.”

“At least she’s being polite for once!!” Phoebe grinned from behind her cup of coffee. She squeaked and sunk down into her chair as Glacia glared at her.

Wallace sighed and put the spoon back in the bowl, sensing a lack of breakfast in the near future.

“I am not going to go and get you a glaceon. I have duties, Glacia. Important ones. I have a challenger booked in for this afternoon, and tomorrow there’s a contest in Lilycove I’ve been invited to attend. You know it’s May’s first contest there, right? That delcatty of hers has progressed wonderfully. Why, I remember the day she approached me asking for pointers. Of course, I was happy to share my immeasurable knowledge with such a bright young thing! Steven’s smitten with her too, did you know? I’m sure it’s purely platonic, and he simply wants her as his protégé, but one can never be too sure, can they?”

“Are you quite done?”

Wallace sent her another withering stare and nodded.

“Now, as I was saying: I want a glaceon, and I think that I am well within my rights as a member of Hoenn’s elite four to request one. I am a hardworking ice type master and I believe that I’d be able to work doubly as efficient if I am in possession of a glaceon.” Glacia said succinctly.

Wallace raised an eyebrow, and Phoebe giggled. “That’s not what you told me earlier, you liar!”

Glacia hissed at Phoebe from across the table, as Wallace perked up.

“Oh? Tell me more, my dear.”

Glacia let out a long suffering sigh.

“Fine. Were you aware that the Kanto champion Lance got his elite four Lorelei a glaceon when she left his service? He went out, acquired an eevee, travelled to the appropriate region, evolved the eevee, and returned it to her for proper training. I believe that if he can do that for her as a retirement gift, you can do it for me as a— as an anniversary gift!” She finished proudly, smiling.

Wallace smiled affably back, “You would do better pitching this story to Steven. I haven’t even been your Champion for a year.”

Phoebe nodded solemnly. “It’s true! Steven has the time, too!! He’s spent his entire retirement so far spelunking.”

At that, Wallace groaned. “Do not remind me. I have been trying to get in contact with the man for days now and it has gone to his voice message every time. The man is obsessed. I am about ready to leave Ludicolo at his house so that the next time he goes home he cannot leave in a hurry.”

Muffled laughter entered the room as Sidney appeared looking dazed, confused, and amused all at once.

“That’d scare the shit outta the guy, boss,” he slurred as he poured himself a coffee.

Wallace frowned. “Such crude language so early in the morning, Sidney. Remember, I can still replace you – it is not too late,” he threatened as he spooned more oats into his mouth.

Sidney sat down with his coffee next to Glacia and threw an arm around her chair. “You gonna trade me in like Lance did to Agatha? Get some new hot new thing in to liven up the place, huh?”

Phoebe perked up and slammed her hands down on the kitchen table.

“Oh, oh! Wallace, you should totally get Tucker in to replace Sid!! He’s hilarious, and a really good battler! He’d be a great part of the team!”

Wallace ignored Sidney’s sudden stammering and turned to face the youngest member of his Elite Four with an indulgent smile.

“I doubt someone as successful as dome ace Tucker would like to fraternise with disasters like us,” he informed her with an indulgent smile.

Phoebe’s face fell and Sidney guffawed. Glacia raised an eyebrow.

“How has this conversation steered so far away from its original intention? Wallace, I am saying this very plaintively as to not distract your tiny little brain from your fairy land, all right?” She said calmly to Wallace’s blank look. “Lorelei got a glaceon. I want a glaceon. Wallace, get me a glaceon.” she informed him slowly. She then proceeded to lean back in her chair and send him a level look.

Next to her, Sidney pulled her close and planted a kiss on the side of her head, much to her irritation.

“You’re too much, darlin’. You’d be better off asking Drake for one, huh? From one dragon master to an ice mistress – keep the tradition goin’.”

Silent for the entire conversation so far, at the head of the table Drake lowered his newspaper and gave Sidney a glare before raising it again. Sidney dropped the arm from around Glacia’s shoulders and sunk into his chair. Even Glacia shivered a little.

Wallace, unperturbed by neither Glacia’s comment nor Drake’s denial, continued, “Glacia, if you are so thoughtlessly enamoured by the idea of having this very particular pokémon, you may have this very particular pokémon. But you have to go and get it.”

Glacia sputtered as Sidney and Phoebe laughed, “But that’s... that would require me to go to Kanto! And then to Sinnoh, oh Wallace, it’s much too far for a lady like myself.”

“Glacia,” Wallace said sternly. “You are a part of the top five strongest trainers in all of Hoenn; you have no reason to be afraid of travelling on your own. Walrein alone would be enough to crush any threat, literally.”

“Oh, how misguided you are, Wallace. You think I’m _afraid_?” she asked sardonically.

Wallace groaned and put his head into his hands, his oats well and truly forgotten.

It was Phoebe who piped up. “Well, aren’t you? I actually don’t think you’ve left this side of Hoenn since you arrived here!”

“And how do you know that?” Glacia asked icily, ignoring Phoebe’s wince. “I’ve been here much longer than you have.”

“Hey, hey now, darlin’. No need to get mean,” Sidney cooed as he poured more coffee into her cup. “Phoebe means well. We all do. You’re just so damn mysterious,” he said and grinned just shy of lecherously.

“Why don’t you just go to Kalos?” Phoebe asked hesitantly. “Professor Elm travelled there recently and carefully introduced eevees into their ecosystem. They have an ice rock too, so you’d only need to go to one place.”

“Oh hey, that’s a great idea, Pheebs! It’s a lil’ further away, sure, but you could take a vacation at the same time,” Sidney exclaimed, and then paused. “Hey, aren’t you from Kalos?”

Glacia said nothing in return to Phoebe’s suggestion and Sidney’s prompting. She just stared at the wall behind her champion’s head.

“You do not like me, do you?” Wallace spoke suddenly, with an air of disinterest though his eyes betrayed him. They were trained on Glacia sharply.

Glacia turned her nose up at him, looking away. “I wouldn’t say that. I simply miss Mr. Stone’s dependability. You, however, are never where you should be when someone needs you. You are consistently late, you make a mess of everything you touch, and you do not do what I ask!” She exclaimed, her voice becoming shrill and fast, her chest rising and falling with quick movements.

There was silence in the kitchen for a few moments afterwards. Phoebe had her cup of coffee frozen halfway to her mouth, and Sidney watched on with an open mouth. Drake turned a page of the paper wordlessly.

Wallace stood up quietly and moved to leave the room. “Mr. Stone is his father.”  He said, and left.

Sidney whistled low, “Shit, darlin’. You fucked that one up good and proper— _ow_!”

“Don’t be so crude,” Glacia hissed before getting up from her own seat and storming off in the direction of her rooms.

“Well that was a fuck up.” Drake drawled from the head of the table, leaving Sidney and Phoebe sighing.


End file.
